


Best Together

by I_Write_Midnight_Snacks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuroo being stupid boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, they're pure, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Midnight_Snacks/pseuds/I_Write_Midnight_Snacks
Summary: ‘Owl I want for christmas is myou’Kuroo laughed. His boyfriend was ridiculous.
Bokuroo Fluff for the group secret santa event.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyCrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/gifts).



> I wanted to have this up yesterday but I wasn't content with how it's come out. I'm still not very happy with how everything sounds, it feels a bit like my style's not sure what to do with itself throughout this, but there's nothing more I can do at this point so I hope at least it's cute enough to make up for that.
> 
> Merry Christmas Shirin, I love you babe <3 I started out writing your prompt and then it just got oout of hand. I hope you enjoy it anyway ^^
> 
> Prompt: Bokuroo - biggest snowman competition.

Kuroo was very much capable of being mature and responsible - anyone who’d known him for more than a day could vouch for that, more so if they had seen him around Kenma. He was capable of being organized, of taking care of others, of being serious and even taking care of himself while living away from home.

The thing was, when he was with Bokuto, he didn’t need to.

Somehow, even if he let loose and allowed himself to act like the child he was at heart, when he was with Bokuto, it worked for them. They had an easy chemistry and somehow they worked perfectly together, even if sometimes, normal grocery-runs lead to finding _things_ they didn’t _actually need_ , which lead to their kitchen turning into an experiment lab. Even if, sometimes, dates turned into go-kart races. Even if, as the case was, a simple jogging had somehow turned into a snowman competition.

One that Kuroo was losing, to that.

It had taken him too long into the contest to actually look up and realise that Bokuto had been able to roll his bottom part to a much bigger size than Kuroo had - now don’t get him wrong Kuroo loved how strong and cool his boyfriend was but at times like this, it was infuriating to remember that Bokuto could probably snap Kuroo in two like a twig and, thus, had the advantage in the contest.

It was too late to back down now, though, as that would mean admitting defeat which would not float. He very decidedly ignored the fact that he had no way of digging himself out of that pit, and began on the rest-

Only to find himself struggling to lift the second segment of the snowman on top of the other one - it was disproportionately big compared to the first but he needed to make up for the smaller size. Bokuto was laughing at his efforts, already having the second piece in place, and Kuroo scoffed, trying to kick snow at Bokuto enough to distract him from his snowman, all while still holding up the huge ball of snow and trying to balance his entire weight on one leg.

Bokuto was just dodging the snow, still laughing at his expense - really, how was this his life when his boyfriend was this ready to make fun of him without remorse at a moment’s notice. “Do you want help with that?” said boyfriend grinned and Kuroo glared. He turned back to his snowman - he would not lose this thing! - and promptly proceeded to _SCREAM_ as an entire fistful of snow was shoved down his shirt, smearing his entire back with the cold, moist feeling that sent prickles through his body and God, he was going to _kill_ Bokuto.

The second ball of snow for his snowman lay shattered and forgotten on the ground and Kuroo proceeded to run after his boyfriend. Soon enough he returned the favour of snow-down-shirt, only to have an entire hand-full of snow shoved right onto his face. He retorted with a well-aimed snowball before dodging behind one of the park’s benches, narrowly avoiding Bokuto’s responding throw. They kept chasing one another. Minutes passed and their clothes grew wetter from the snow they kept attacking each other with. Laughter was splitting their mouths, though. The groceries they’d bought while out on their short run lay forgotten on a bench, which Bokuto had used as his ‘home-base’ at one point. Bokuto’s hair spread around his head in a limp mess from the water, while Kuroo’s somehow managed to tangle up into even more of a hot mess. They both lay panting on the ground next to the two half-made snowmen, and both of them knew that Bokuto would have won, but at least Kuroo could argue that he had technically won the snow fight. The silence of the end-of-battle was only interrupted by their own laughter bubbling back up every few seconds, and eventually the two rolled over on their sides to face each other. They indulged in a slow, sweet kiss.

When they stood up, there were matching smiles on their faces, radiating pure love and happiness, holding hands as they walked home, using their free hands to hold the groceries. They had snow in their shoes and their underwear, their clothes were very nearly dripping water, and Kuroo was shivering even snuggled up to his human furnace of a boyfriend, so he was understandably relieved the moment they stepped into their shared apartment.

“No way, a flock of owls would totally win against a bunch of cats! Owls can Fly, Tetsu!”

“Owls wouldn’t be working together! There’s no such thing as a ‘flock’ of owls they’re solitary! Besides, it depends on the terrain. If cats can hide under things and jump out, then the owls have no chance of reaching them since they can only fly!”

Bokuto pouted. “Fine then, how about one owl against a man?”

“Does the man have a weapon?”

They had managed to leave the groceries in the kitchen and take off their coats while arguing, and were currently in the process of disrobing their ruined clothes. Kuroo was reminded that Bokuto was a walking fireplace when he saw that the entirety of his top was soaked in water, while Kuroo’s did in fact still have bits of snow that had yet to melt clinging to it’s hems. He would have taken a few seconds to smile softly, but clothes needed to take priority so he hurried up and changed into his favourite fluffy, red sweater.

Bokuto was wearing a t-shirt.

It read ‘Owl I want for christmas is myou’.

Kuroo laughed. His boyfriend was ridiculous. He placed a short kiss on his lips before leading the way to the kitchen where the milk and chocolate they had bought were waiting for them on the counter.

“Ok but what about a bunch of bees against an eagle?”

Kuroo laughed. “You’re ridiculous, babe.” he stated fondly, grinning in the face of Bokuto’s pout. He set the milk on the stove to heat up while Bokuto was taking out their two favourite mugs and putting a few pieces of the chocolate in the mixer. The milk quickly became sufficiently warm, and Kuroo wasted no time in pouring it over the chocolate to mix together. 

Five minutes later found the couple cuddling on the couch, wrapped together in a fluffy blanket and holding their mugs of fluffy, warm chocolate milk. Bokuto’s arm was wrapped around Kuroo, who was not-so-subtly cuddling up to his boyfriend’s warmth. The movie they had begun watching was already paused as Bokuto was going on about ‘this one awesome book’ the movie had reminded him of, and Kuroo was content just listening and soaking up the heat.

It was already getting dark outside, and at some point it had started snowing. The lights of their small but cute christmas tree were flicking on and off somewhere in the periphery of Kuroo’s vision. Grinning, he took advantage of Bokuto’s involvement in his own ramblings, and swiftly placed his gold feet right onto the exposed skin of Bokuto’s calfs.

Bokuto’s shriek right next to his ear might have quite nearly left him death, but Kuroo argued internally that it was worth it. “Payback’s a bitch.” he said triumphantly in response to his boyfriend’s indignant puff.

They settled back in to watch the movie, though there were more soft kisses involved than actual watching of movie. When the movie is over, they’re arguing over what to put in next, as if they haven’t seen the entire disney collection 100 times over.

“Mulan’s a classic! It’s gotta be Mulan!”

“No way, babe. I love you, but we have to watch Tangled.”

They settle on Hercules.

Most of the evening is spent in that manner, cuddling together, kissing and watching disney movies. To Bokuto’s eternal amusement, Kuroo continues to prove his no doubt feline ancestry with the way he keeps pressing himself into bokuto for warmth, snuggling into him until he’s basically getting cooked, before randomly sitting up every twenty minutes or so. Bokuto holds back a laugh every time that happens. It’s something he’s grown used to - the way Kuroo would just eventually stand up and walk aimlessly around the house for a few minutes, cooling down, sometimes grabbing a drink, before wordlessly walking back and joining him back under the blanket. It’s one of those endless quirks that Kuroo has which Bokuto has started noticing as soon as they first met, and which he’d be glad to spend his life learning again and again.

He let his hand trail lazy patterns over his boyfriend’s back, smile widening at the way he leaned into his touch, tucking his head further into Bokuto’s chest, and he had no doubt that Kuroo would have been purring, were he actually able to.

Tomorrow it would be christmas eve, and they would have to go around greeting friends and visiting families - some more tolerant of their relationship than others. For now, however, it was just the two of them enjoying their day off together, smiling as they were prone to do whenever they shared the same space. There was never a time when they could be so content and so relaxed as when they were together, and both of them would forever wonder what they had done to receive the blessing of such a relationship, yet eternally grateful that they would always have each other.


End file.
